Watch
by QT Roo
Summary: Miss Parker has an admirer..........
1. Watch: Funny Valentine

Written by M.A.G. ~ E-mail: Gypsyroo@aol.com /MissParker000@aol.com  
Disclaimer: The Pretender is not mine; it belongs to MTM, evil NBC which had the cajones to cancel it, TNT, etc. Jarod belongs to Miss Parker and vice versa in my mind.  
Spoilers: None  
Note: This is unconnected with the Body Heat series. Although an occurrence from my story Panacea was alluded to, these 2 stories really don't share any other connection.  
Rating: PG-13 for subject matter. Surprisingly enough, there is NO smut. I was all out. Time to take a trip to the smut store. Maybe later I will add the smut in.  
Note-I planned to finish this along time ago, but I'm still not sure which direction I want the story to take. So, I'll post what I have so far in little chapters. I was thinking of coming up with/writing two separate endings where the reader chooses how it ends.  
  
********  
  
-:Watch :-  
  
Miss Parker's Residence  
February 14,2001  
  
Miss Parker smiled, staring at the box left on her doorstep. She slowly opened the lid, and peeled back wrapping, revealing what was inside. Black roses. "Lovely, Jarod."she murmured as she inserted her key into the lock.   
  
She entered the foyer and set the box and folders she took home on the table. She retrieved an expensive crystal vase from the hutch and filled it with water. Miss Parker carefully placed the roses inside, treating them as if they were the Holy Grail and carried the vase upstairs.   
  
Miss Parker went into her bedroom and paused for a second before finally setting the flower arrangement in the middle of the dresser. That'll do, she thought. She went into her bathroom and turned on the bath tub's faucets. A bath was just what she needed.  
  
********  
  
An hour later, Miss Parker wrapped towel around her body, allowing her wet hair to loosely brush her shoulders. She entered her bedroom and grabbed her lighter and cigarette case off the dresser. She removed a cigarette and lit it. Placing it between her lips, she stared at herself for a moment in the mirror and looked down to where the crystal vase and sable roses were displayed. She removed the cancer stick from her mouth for a brief moment and exhaled a ring of smoke. She gently stroked their satin petals and thought about Jarod.  
  
Her cell phone chimed its incessant song and she finally picked it up. "What?!" she growled.  
  
"Well, Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Miss Parker. I guess you didn't like the present I left for you on your doorstep."  
  
"Ha ha. Very original wonder boy. Black, very funny."  
  
"Black? The bear I got you was red and pink, Parker."Jarod replied.  
  
"Bear? What bear?"  
  
"It should be on your doorstep." he said matter of factly.  
  
"There was only one box on my doorstep and it wasn't a bear. Maybe the delivery man made a mistake in this age of acute incompetence."  
  
"I delivered it personally."  
  
"Why must you play games?" she said, her vexation evident in her voice.  
  
"I'm serious."  
  
"There's no other box here. If you didn't send me black roses, then who did?"  
  
"Black roses?" he repeated, surprised. "Is there a card?" he asked, as if she was stupid and hadn't thought of that already.  
  
"Nooo!"  
  
"Ooh, Miss Parker has a secret admirer."  
  
"Shut up!" she snarled. She paused for a moment and lowered her voice. "It's more like someone's idea of a joke."  
  
"A sick joke. What kind of person sends black roses to a woman on Valentines Day, or any day in general? Although, black does suit you. You should be careful, Parker. I must be going."  
  
"Hot date?" she asked, even though she rather not know.  
  
"You could say that." Jarod said, gathering his lab coat. He was due at the children's burn unit soon. "Happy Valentine's Day." With that, he hung up.  
  
If it wasn't Jarod, who was it? Maybe it was Broots, he *did* have a unique taste in colors. Maybe it extended itself to more than fashion. Although Parker knew Broots had a thing for her, he would never send her black roses. Even Broots had more taste than that, or at least she hoped so. Broots didn't have enough courage to say anything to her anyway, let alone do it through the gesture of sending her flowers.  
  
Parker glared at the flowers as if they were a bad omen. They now gave her an unsettling feeling and she wanted them out of her sight. She carried them into the guest bedroom down the hall and left them there.   
  
You're being so silly, Parker. You're overreacting. They're just flowers. They don't mean anything, she told herself. Where was Jarod's present?  
  
********  
  
Miss Parker's Residence  
February 15, 2001  
  
Miss Parker cursed. The maid had forgotten to take out a bag of trash. Miss Parker dragged the heavy, reeking bag out to the curb. She lifted the lid to one garbage can, its smell assaulting her nostrils and making her nauseous. It was full. She replaced the lid a tried the other. She lifted the bag and was about the drop it in the can when a splash of color resting upon a sealed bag caught her eye. Red and pink. Red and pink fur. Shredded red and pink fur and cotton stuffing. She dropped the bag onto the cement. Jarod had said he had gotten her a red and pink bear. She lifted the mangled remains of the stuffed animal and examined them. Someone had ripped and cut it deliberately. Who would do such a thing?  
  
The neighborhood kids? They frequently came into her yard and wreaked havoc. They did anything possible to taunt her. She remembered one incident years ago in witch several small boys had left a rock with the word 'witch' painted on it and a chorus of soprano voices' sang "The Wicked Witch is Dead." This past Halloween, children had bombed her house with eggs, shaving cream, pieces of Styrofoam and toilet paper to the point that everything was so white it looked like it had snowed after.  
  
No. It was someone, something more sinister. Stop it, Parker. It was the kids. They saw a package sitting on your porch and couldn't resist opening it and wrecking it. They felt guilty after and threw it away.  
  
But she doubted that the children would spend the time, money and energy to get her black roses as a joke. The kids were cunning and calculated, but the roses were too neat and not creative enough for them to get the credit.  
  
Parker shuddered and walked back to the house. Once inside, Miss Parker securely locked the door behind her.  
  
*******  



	2. Watch: Fear

  
  
Miss Parker's Residence  
March 1, 2001  
  
The ensuing two weeks had been relatively calm and uneventful. Jarod was no where to be found as usual and the worst thing she experienced was an all day board meeting. Miss Parker forced Sydney and Broots to come along as a result so she wouldn't have to suffer alone. Sydney was hesitant in accepting but she managed to talk him into it. Broots acquiesced happily at the fact that Parker had spoken to him and was nice to him for once which proved to be a great motivator and incentive.  
  
She couldn't stand being enclosed in tight quarters with The Centre's cronies for a full day. She could think of a whole list of things she preferred over these types of meeting, including a quadruple root canal. She'd even be nice to Broots for once if she could get out the gathering.  
  
Miss Parker had forgotten about the flowers as they lay dead, hanging over the side of the otherwise empty vase. The water had evaporated long ago and the maid wasn't allowed in that particular room which coincidentally was the room Miss Parker used as an office on rare occasions.  
  
Miss Parker rested peacefully. She awoke with a start as she heard a noise. Upon instinct, she grabbed her gun off her night stand as adrenaline coursed through her. She flipped on the light switch.  
  
Jarod stood before her, his hands above his head in surrender.  
  
"What are you doing here?"Parker snapped.  
  
"I came to watch you sleep. I've been worried about you."  
  
"Isn't one stalker enough?" she said, thinking about the flowers and mangled stuff toy for the first time in days. She hadn't connected the slashed tire   
  
"I have you right where I want you and there's nothing you can do. How ironic that your ass gets dragged back to The Centre after trying to '*save*' me."  
  
"Right where you want me? You want me in your bedroom?"  
  
"Shut up!" she said.  
  
"I really am worried about you, Parker. I found this outside." he held up a slip of paper. "'I'm watching you.'" he read aloud.  
  
"Give me that!" she snapped, moving a step forward. She grabbed it from him.  
  
Jarod saw the fear in her eyes, as her trembling hand dropped the slip of paper. "Are you alright?" he asked, concern in his voice.  
  
"No." she said sotto voce. She quickly regained her composure and her Teflon exterior took over. "Of course I'm not okay. It's not every day that some psychopath is stalking me!" He stepped closer and she kept the gun raised. "Daring, aren't we?"  
  
He put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't touch me." she said, flinching. His hand remained in place.  
  
"You're scared. Admit it, Parker for once in your life."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"You're trembling."  
  
"I'm cold."  
  
"It feels like its almost eighty in here."  
  
"Well, maybe I'm getting your blood to boil." she said, smiling coyly. He slowly removed his jacket as she watched his every move. He surprised her by wrapping it around her shoulders.  
  
Her gun gave her a reason to keep her distance. It was a reason for her to be feared. But, Jarod was not afraid. He realized that she wouldn't shoot him because she couldn't bring herself to ever do it. Sarcasm was another barrier she put up to distance herself. That didn't chase him away either.  
  
"T-Thanks."she sputtered. "Where did you find the note?"   
  
"Tacked on your front door."  
  
"Lovely. It wasn't there when I got home at nine."  
  
"That was only a little over two hours ago."  
  
"I can tell time, thank you very much."she said, shuddering. Whoever it was, was right outside, watching. Waiting. Was he there now?  
  
The clock chimed and Miss Parker jumped. Jarod caught, wrapping his arms around her tightly to comfort her. She relaxed. "What are you doing?"she asked.  
  
"You're the one who jumped into my arms."  
  
"I did *not* jump into *your* arms!"  
  
"Then why didn't you ask for me to let you go?"  
  
"Let me go."   
  
"Say it like you mean it."  
  
"No more games, Jarod. Not tonight, please." she said, her voice softening.  
  
"Admit to yourself that you don't want me to let you go."  
  
"I can't do that."  
  
"Because you think that exhibits weakness, and you have never had a moment of weakness in your life."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Bull shit."  
  
"You know me too well."  
  
"Put the gun down."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"You'll allow yourself to be held by me, of all people, but you still won't put down your gun?" Her eyes met his. He took her hand in his and took the gun. Her fingers went limp. He removed its' clip and set both on the dresser.  
  
Jarod held her tighter and she buried her head in his chest. "Look at me." she said, wiping her tear-streaked face.  
  
"It's alright. We'll find out who's doing this."  
  
Parker lay her head on his chest once again. "I hope so." she whispered.  
"I'll stay the night. You shouldn't be alone."  
  
"I can't let you."  
  
"Can't or won't?"  
  
"It's complicated. We shouldn't be here like this. I'm supposed to be bringing you in." Miss Parker replied.  
  
"Supposed to, but you're not. Things don't always go to plan." Jarod replied.  
  
"Leave before I change my mind."  
  
"You shouldn't be alone, Parker. Not tonight after the note, and the flowers on Valentine's Day."  
  
She looked at him.  
  
"That's it right?Just the notes and flowers?"Jarod asked.  
  
She shook her head. "Someone shredded the bear you dropped off. I found it in the garbage can outside. I thought maybe it was kids..."  
  
"Get some sleep." he said, helping her into bed.   
  
"Don't try anything." she said, as Jarod slipped under the covers besides her.  
  
"I thought you had me where you wanted me. I won't try anything unless you want me to."  
  
"Just shut up and hold me. For now." she said and he took her into his arms.  
  
The gentle rise and fall of his breathing soothed her. Miss Parker fell into a deep slumber, her fingers laced with Jarod's. He planted a gentle kiss on her forehead before drifting off himself.  
  
********  
  



	3. Watch: Faint Hearted

  
  
Miss Parker awoke alone. The moment she realized this, she immediately tensed up. She was afraid. Pale sunlight streamed in through the blinds. Another miserable day.  
  
She reveled in the memory of Jarod's arms wrapped tightly around her and the feeling of his velvet lips brushing her forehead when he thought she was asleep. She smelled him on her pillow. She replayed their conversation in her head.  
  
Miss Parker forced herself to leave the comforts of her warm bed and trod downstairs, calling Jarod's name all the while. No answer. He was gone. She went back upstairs, her feet sinking into the plush carpeting as she headed towards the bathroom.   
  
She stripped of her night gown and turned on the shower, waiting for the water to get hot. 'What are you doing here?' 'I came to watch you sleep. I've been worried about you.' was his reply. She wondered how many nights he had snuck into her house, climbed the stairs and went into her bedroom, hovering over her sleeping form.  
  
Parker stepped into the tub. The hot water pounded her shoulders, massaging and kneading the knots in her back and shoulders. She imagined Jarod's hands on her body. She inhaled the aroma of the shampoo as she worked it through her hair.  
  
Then she thought of the note and pictured some faceless stranger watching her as she slept, watching her as she showered. Her skin crawled and she did not feel safe in her own skin.  
  
She got ready for work and cautiously headed outside. She kept alert, but saw or heard nothing out of the ordinary. Still, the ominous feeling that she was being watched swept over her.  
  
********  
  
Miss Parker returned home shortly after 8pm. She climbed the stairs to her bedroom. She flipped the switch and started unbuttoning her blouse when a box sitting on her bed caught her eye. She figured it was from Jarod because of what transpired the previous night.   
  
She walked over, picked up the box and lifted it's lid. A note sat on top of tissue paper. Her smile quickly faded as she realized it was not from Jarod. 'I'm watching you. I'm waiting.' it read. She froze, dropping the box onto the carpeting, sending the contents rolling out of the box.   
  
She screamed shrilly as she saw the two dead lovebirds at her feet. She knew they were love birds. Parker and her mother used to study books on ornithology when she was a child. She instantly felt sick. It wasn't the fact that the birds were dead that bothered her, it was the fact that they were there and what they represented. Some psychopath was watching her and now he had been inside of her home.   
  
Parker took her gun from its holster and removed the safety. Her heart pounded in her chest so loudly that it resonated in her head. She felt a sudden chill and saw that the window was open a crack letting the cold night air in. The curtains billowed in the breeze. This is how he must have gotten in. She examined the window. The lock had been broken from force.  
  
Who the hell would break into a second story window when they could just as easily break in on the first floor? Someone cold and calculated, someone who didn't play by the rules. Someone who wanted to show her that he could get inside her head by violating her most inner sanctum. Someone who wanted to steel her trust and peace of mind in a place she felt safe. A voyeur who liked to stalk his prey and invoke fear. A monster that lurked in the shadows.  
  
Miss Parker wished Jarod was there. She needed him more than ever and it wasn't easy for her to make such an admission to herself. She turned on every light she could find as she checked and rechecked possible hiding places. Parker made sure every shade, blind and curtain was drawn and that every window and door was locked. Although, the perpetrator had proven that he could easily bypass that obstacle. If only she hadn't had her alarm system disconnected. When she first got it, it had proved to be more of an annoyance than an advantage as it was set off by anything. As a result, she opted to have it removed, thinking it was more trouble than it was worth.  
  
In the living room, she poured a small amount of Brandy into a snifter. She took a sip and closed her eyes as the alcohol warmed and calmed her. It soothed her jangled nerves. It didn't matter that she wasn't supposed to drink. It aggravated her ulcer, an ulcer that had almost killed her. None of that mattered. Besides, it wasn't like she was drinking a whole bottle, or whole glass for that matter. She needed to be numb right now.   
  
Her peace was shattered when she heard a crash in the kitchen. She took a deep breath and stepped forward, her gun ready and deadly. She breathed a ragged sigh of relief as she spotted her cat circling a broken vase on the counter.   
  
The cat looked up at Miss Parker with her piercing amber eyes, pleading for mercy. Miss Parker approached, ready to take the feline into her arms. The cat knew she had done wrong and thought she was about to be admonished. "Bad girl, Vixen. You scared me." Hearing the tension in her keeper's voice as she spoke her name, the cat's ears perked up. Craving attention, Miss Parker reached out to pet her, only to be greeted by a jet black torpedo flying off the counter into the next room.  
  
Miss Parker was definitely a lot like her cat. She was independent by nature and no one owned her. No one ever would. She did what she wanted when she wanted, and didn't care about what people said and relied on instinct. She got bored easily and walked away to express this. She could have any tom she wanted, and could just as readily swat him away with a strike of a claw when she was tired of him. She wandered aimlessly, on a crusade for lost truths, never quite finding what she was seeking. She was lonely and craved love and attention. Both she and the cat were huntresses, their prey always just out of reach.  
  
She went back into her bedroom and leaned against the wall. Closing her eyes for a moment and taking a deep breath, she sank to the floor. She covered her tear streaked face with her hands, touching her mother's ring. She lifted her head. The dead birds in her peripheral vision, she immediately got nauseous and ran into the bathroom.  
  
Moments later, her cell phone rang. She prayed it was Jarod. She rinsed her mouth and splashed cold water on her face. She grabbed a towel and patted her face dry and picked up the phone.  
  
"H-Hello." she said.  
  
"What happened to your signature 'what?!' ?" he said. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Thank god you called. No..." she said, wiping away the hot tears that flowed down her cheeks. "No, I'm not."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"They left another note.....and a present."  
  
"Present? What kind of present?"  
  
"Present isn't the right word for it. Two dead love birds."  
  
"Why are you alone?"  
  
"According to your analysis of me one time, you said I was unable to commit to any form of relationship because I couldn't trust, Dr. Freud."  
  
"I mean why didn't you get someone to stay with you like I told you? Your father could give you a couple of sweepers to keep an eye on you."  
  
"I didn't tell my father. Don't I have enough people watching me?"  
  
"I'm sorry." he said, realizing what he said alluded to the note.   
  
"Please don't hang up." she said softly.  
  
Jarod was not used to seeing this emotionally vulnerable, fragile side of Parker, a side that she rarely, if ever exhibited. She had too much pride than to ask him for help and to ask him to come. "I'll do you one better, Parker. I'm coming over. It'll be one big slumber party."  
  
"Thank you." she said. Oh yeah, one big slumber party. Like she'd really be able to sleep while some obsessed maniac watched her and toyed with her head. Actually, with Jarod there she should feel safe.  
  
********  
  
An hour later, Parker's cell phone rang again. "Open your back door. It's me." She went to the door with her gun and instinctively peeked behind the curtain to make sure it was in fact Jarod.   
  
She unlocked the door and he came in, locking the door behind them. Jarod took her into his arms and held her. He led her upstairs. She sat down on the bed and fumbled with the remaining buttons on her blouse. Damn, why did there have to be so many.  
  
Watching her struggle, Jarod touched her hand, stopping her. "Let me."he said. She acquiesced. He sat down beside her and finished unbuttoning her shirt. Just as he was about the stand, her hand clutched his forearm.   
  
"Don't leave me." she said, her voice wavering.  
  
"I was going to give you privacy."  
  
"Since when have you known me to be modest?"Her protective shield of sarcasm was set back firmly in place. "It's nothing you haven't seen before." she said faltering, lowering her voice. He put his hand on her shoulder and she came closer to him, tucking her head in the crook of his neck. His fingers lightly brushed her forehead as she leaned against him. He kissed the top of her head, her temple, then her cheek. Still gripping his shoulder, she lifted her head and met his eyes as his lips softly crushed her mouth. His tongue fought entry into her mouth and she gladly let him in for a deep, searing, tantalizing kiss.  
  
Things escalated and heated up fast. Jarod caressed her skin and peeled her shirt off, while she did him the same favor. Soon they were wearing next to nothing."Are you sure?" he asked her, as he lowered her onto the bed.   
  
"I've never been more sure of anything in my life."  
  
********  
  
Afterwards, they collapsed next to each other panting. I love you, Parker." Jarod said.   
  
"I love you, Jarod." she said, encompassed in his warm, loving embrace. Their union promised to be explosive and that promise was fulfilled. They drifted off to sleep.  
  
********  
  
Parker awoke alone once again. She sighed. She looked at the other side of the bed. Empty. She remembered last night and wondered if it were a dream. No. It wasn't. She hesitated before getting out of bed. She smelled him on her pillows and on her skin. She saw a note and red rose where his head should have rested and panicked for a moment. Parker, stop it! It's from Jarod. She picked up the rose and brushed its lush petals with the tips of her fingers. Finally, she set it down and picked up the note.   
  
I'm sorry I had to leave. Last night was incredible.  
I'll see you tonight. Tell your father. I love you.  
Love, Jarod  
  
  
She ran her fingers through her hair as she padded barefoot to the bathroom. She heard a crash downstairs. Probably the damn cat again. Another crash, this time louder. A human wouldn't be so stupid as to cause noise and create attention to themselves. Then again......  
  
She wrapped her robe around herself, emerged from the bathroom, and retrieved her slim pistol from her night stand. Slowly, she descended the steps. The noise was coming from the kitchen. It's just the cat, Parker, she told herself.  
  
"Freeze!" she yelled at the sight before her. The small kitchen window was open. The rear end of a man in blaze orange neon pants kicked his legs in the kitchen.  
  
She laughed inwardly. "Inconspicuous aren't we? I suggest you get your ass out of there before I shoot you."  
  
"I'm stuck Miss Parker!" cried a meek little voice.  
  
"BROOTS!?!" she exclaimed, slowly processing everything. Broots was stalking her!  
  
  



	4. Watch: Fallen Angel

"I underestimated you Broots. Here to leave another token of your affection?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"The black roses, the dead birds, the notes.... Stalking is not the way to a woman's heart, Brootsy."  
  
"I'm not stalking you, Miss Parker!"  
  
"If it weren't for your wonderful little girl, I would shoot you right now."  
  
"Jarod sent me to keep an eye on you! I mean..."  
  
"A little late to worry about losing your job, heh?"  
  
"He's worried about you! He called Sydney and I this morning to keep an eye on you!"  
  
"So you decided the best way to do that was to break into my house? And wearing those pants, that's another crime in itself."  
  
"Well, I didn't have a key."  
  
"Thank god!"  
  
"Uh...What's wrong with these pants?" asked Broots meekly.  
  
"God, do you even have to ask?"  
  
Broots looked at her dumbfounded, and resembled a dear frozen in front of headlights.  
  
"You look like a damn traffic cone!" she snapped.  
  
[Sorry this ended so abruptly....to be continued........]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-. Lissa .-  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
-. . . .Why, do you like playing around with my  
Narrow scope of reality?  
I, can feel it all start slipping,  
I think I'm breaking down. . . .-Disturbed  



End file.
